


Bagged and Tagged

by feckyeswriting (firelord65)



Series: Fecky's Whumptober Oneshots [24]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bounty Hunters, Blindfolds, Gen, Kidnapped, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:47:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27238273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firelord65/pseuds/feckyeswriting
Summary: One mark versus three professionals. Seems straightforward, no?
Relationships: Armitage Hux & Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Fecky's Whumptober Oneshots [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950469
Kudos: 4
Collections: Star Wars Multishippers, Whumptober 2020





	Bagged and Tagged

**Author's Note:**

> Whumptober Day 24: You're Not Making Any Sense - ~~Forced Mutism~~ | Blindfolded | Sensory Deprivation

Sighting down the scope of the phase rifle, Hux shifted his shoulder. The adjustment would put his shot just between the sentient's shoulder blades. Their mark thought they were safe, tucked away on the balcony of the apartment they were habitating. Hux sighed and briefly looked away to find his water canteen. Kylo was still approaching on the speeder, only moments ago having sent the signal that he had dropped Rey off at the back entrance. This was to be a carefully structured operation. No more firefights in broad daylight. Their clients would dry up if they couldn't keep things in control.

Screwing the canteen closed once more, Hux returned to his scope. He counted the minutes as he waited for the next signal from Kylo that would indicate that the man was about to enter the building. Part of Hux questioned if Kylo was really the best out of their group to be their main infiltrator, but it did seem smarter to leave Rey on the outskirts when she had the fleet-footedness to deal with runners. Kylo would push them out, Rey would give chase, and Hux was there to pick off any unexpected interferences. If it was absolutely necessary then Hux was also prepared to take out the mark. Just because they would get more for a live mark didn't mean it made sense to let them cut holes through Kylo or Rey. Hux rather liked them home whole.

"Any day now," Hux hissed into his comm. Rey echoed the sentiment with a grunt.

Dropping his scope down to street level, Hux combed through the crowds of people, droids, and speeders to see what was keeping Kylo. Way down the line, nearly a block down, he spied the bland little speeder they had rented earlier in the day. Another moment of scanning showed Kylo trudging dutifully through the street. His eyes lifted and he glared at Hux through the scope.

He hated when Kylo did that. Damn Force users.

Hux relayed to Rey where Kylo was and returned to studying their mark's apartment. The balcony door was open now but the target hadn't gone inside. Hux considered the possibility that there was another person in the apartment as well. He had taken thermal scans originally and nothing had showed up, though that wasn't a guarantee to show _every_ kind of sentient. It was an awfully big galaxy as they all knew.

Touching his fingers to his earpiece, Hux considered giving Kylo the heads up. On one hand, he didn't want anyone on their team walking into a sticky situation. On the other hand, Kylo was a brute and could more than take care of himself. Plus there was the consideration that they were already using comms an awful lot considering the relative tight quarters of this residential district. More often than not in these kinds of urban sprawls there were people listening to scanners, especially people with a bounty on their head.

So Hux returned his hand to the barrel of the rifle and trusted that Kylo would be able to handle himself. That was what being on a team was, trusting in one another's capabilities.

A soft whistle came through his earpiece - Kylo's signal that he was about to breach. Hux pinned the tip of his tongue between his teeth and kept a careful watch over the balcony. There was no obvious cue from the mark that they were aware of anything strange going on. They were reading from a datapad, content to sit right where they were.

Five flights of stairs. That's how far up the apartment was. And assuming there weren't too many civilians milling around then Kylo would be kicking down the door in about twenty more seconds.

Hux's fingers rapped on his rifle's barrel, a slight jostle that was necessary as it helped ensure he wasn't counting each second too fast. Five, four, three, two, one - yes? Hux adjusted his scope just slightly to make out the door he had marked inside the apartment. Any moment now, Kylo should have been busting through.

Something hard slammed into the back of Hux's head and his face slammed hard into his rifle, scope and all. Pain exploded and he tried to push up off the railing. Another hit came cracking down sending Hux to his knees. He reached for the knife tucked into the top of his boot.

Above him someone spoke in a foreign language. The tone was mocking though and Hux drew his blade with a snarl. He wasn't about to be bested here on this rooftop. The baton came down on his wrist with enough force that Hux yelped as he dropped the knife. Blood had welled up from where his face had hit the metal scope with enough force to break the skin. It dripped into that eye, rendering him half blind.

Still, Armitage Hux did not go down without a fight. He bellowed again and shoved off from the railing to slam bodily into his attacker. They both went down, Hux's elbow jarring on the roof's surface. His attacker grunted something again. The baton appeared in Hux's vision too late for him to dodge and again pain cracked through Hux's skull.

Rolling helplessly on his side, Hux sucked in a deep breath. What were the options? No knife. No gun. Half blind. He threw himself once again in the direction of his attacker with nothing but his fists and a feral yell. His aim was to get the baton away. He did not account for the crackle of a stun gun being fired into his gut.

The electricity raced through his limbs, jarring away any last residual plan from him. Hux lay on the rooftop. From around him sounds echoed like he was underwater. Vaguely he thought he heard Rey's voice calling to him which was just ridiculous. She was covering the back alleys in case their target slipped out from under Kylo's nose.

His arms were wrested behind him sharply and cinched together with binders. Then came a wrap of fabric around his eyes, finishing the job that the bloody wound was doing. In the greatest indecency he was hefted over his attacker's shoulders like a sack of grain. The sudden sensation of being airborne clashed horrendously with the throbbing pain wracking through his body and Hux retched.

Pain could be isolated and ignored. Much the opposite of Kylo, Hux hated the distraction of it all and tried to put up barriers against the throbbing. It was nigh impossible when all he could feel _was_ pain. With his sight limited and being carried like a rag doll, Hux couldn't even tell where he was being taken. Idly he considered that that was indeed the point of both measures.

In another thought, Hux prayed that his partners would realize he was gone. And soon. He didn't think he was going to be able to pull himself out of this just yet.


End file.
